The present invention relates to the detection of the occurrence of an alarm condition, such as the occurrence of fire as indicated by the presence of smoke and other combustion products in the atmosphere. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for detecting the occurrence of such an alarm condition.